Talk:Mario VS Sonic/@comment-34405688-20180120082334/@comment-26374068-20180121061949
Nice strawman; I love it when my argument gets corrupted by fallacies. I never said Mario was a god, nor did I say he was unbeatable. Also, I can say I like something without actually liking it. I like Pikmin. But do I really? You don't know. So that's a horrible, fallacious argument. And even if he did like Mario more, that doesn't immediately make him reliable and the authority to end all Mario VS Sonic debates. I'm not "accepting" anything until you realize that opinions exist and stop being a snobbish kid, acting like you know everything. ---- 1. Mario dying by Goombas is game mechanics. Clearly you don't understand VS Debating, or you'd know that. I could say Sonic dies to a harmless Motobug, and it'd be just as wrong as your argument. 2. Outlier. Cream isn't that strong. As a matter of fact, her consistent feats make her, at absolute highest, planet level. Furthermore, Mecha Sonic can't even destroy solar systems. Super Mecha Sonic can, and Cream never fought him. He appears only in Sonic 3 and Knuckles. Also, I find it funny how you try to use an actual argument for Cream, yet bullshit Mario, showing you actually do understand VS Debating, you just want to downplay Mario. 3. Mario has literally defeated a being made out of millions of universes... Have you ever heard of Dreamy Bowser? Have you played the Super Mario Galaxy games, where Mario is physically superior to a guy who survives the universe being annihilated? Have you played Bowser's Inside Story where Mario defeats a dude who is literally merged with the universe? Culex is basically a compressed timeline... Wart is superior to Mouser who can bust universes with ease, and altered a nexus for all dreams, which are universes... Mega Dragon Bowser merged the real world with Mario's universe, which would result in the destruction of both universes... all these are guys Mario has defeated. This makes him Universe level, Universe level+, Multi-Universe level and Multiverse level. What would Cream do? That's above things like Solaris, which required three Super forms to defeat, and was only superior to something that consumed time and space and was busting the multiverse one universe at a time. And guess what? This isn't even the strongest Mario. 4. Wrong. Mario utilizes whatever's convenient; it actually makes him smart for doing that. Without that stuff, he still stomps Bowser to oblivion. He beats him to a pulp in every M&L game without any issues, one time even breaking his arm and putting him in a cast with three hits, and hit Bowser so hard he knocked him unconscious in both Super Mario Galaxies. This argument can be used against you, too; Sonic only ever beats Eggman's machines by hitting their weak spots. And the weak spots are canon, btw. An interview proves that. 5. Mario is just a human? Okay then, I guess Shulk is 10-B despite resetting the universe. I guess Sonic is just 10-C because he's only a hedgehog. I guess Mega Man is 10-A because he's just metal. I guess Pikachu is 10-C because he's a rat. I guess Goku is 10-B because he's a monkey-human crossover. That'd also make pretty much everyone else in fiction weak as all hell. Look, this is fiction. Anything can happen. Mario isn't weak just because he's a human; when he has blatantly higher feats, we go by that, not by what race he is. Again, fiction doesn't care about that.